


My Two Stars: a Study in the Only Two Times Kei Tsukishima Felt Love at First Sight

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kei is Emotionally Challenged, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Vulnerability, We Die Like Maes Hughes, don't know her, not much angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei has a difficulty feeling love or letting himself be loved. Only two times has he ever opened himself up to the unique feelings of true love.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	My Two Stars: a Study in the Only Two Times Kei Tsukishima Felt Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sweetness!!

Kei Tsukishima only felt love after first sight once, when he saw a certain green-haired boy walk into his volleyball gym, who he apparently had met prior. Kei had no idea, he'd focused more on the loud bullies. 

But he immediately knew, whether it be platonic or romantic, he'd want Tadashi in his life indefinitely. 

Seeing him timidly walk into that gym, call him Tsukki, it was like an explosion of colors went off in his heart. His eyes were open to the care of another person. He felt what friendship was for the first time. 

That didn't change. Even with their ups and downs and fights and periods here and there that they didn't talk, Kei always came back. 

So when the both of them graduated college, Kei professionally playing volleyball and Tadashi working in technology, Kei proposed. It felt right. They'd been by each other's side for as long as they can remember, Kei loved him unlike anyone else. 

They get married not too long after. Kei has never felt so loved. 

☴ ☵ ☶ ☷

Kei watches as people fill the stands of the stadium. He cracks his neck and his fingers as he makes sure his sports goggles are tight enough. They get called out for warm-up and they jog out onto the court. Kei hears his name called from the stands and he turns, grinning wildly. There he is, Tadashi, holding their 18-month-old baby. Hoshi's arm is waving with help from his beloved Tadashi. 

The boy babbles out a loud "Da-da!" that resonates through the gym. 

He chuckles and waves back, he cups his hands around his mouth and yells back "Hello Hoshi!" he throws up a peace sign as a silent sign to his husband. 

Kei will remember the day his son was born for the rest of his life. 

But Tadashi had been the one to suggest a surrogate. 

☰ ☱ ☲ ☳

"Kei, I want a family. I want to look into surrogates." 

Kei sits on his couch, Tadashi cuddled into his side, phone in hand, terrified. 

He didn't know how to be a father. He found it so difficult to be open and honest about his feelings with anyone besides his family and Tadashi. He feels his hands shake and fear grip at his heart. 

"I-I don't know about that. I don't think anyone around us would be accepting. Surrogacy is such a taboo." 

"Kei, I understand your hesitance but we've been married for three years, together for longer, I want to start a family with you. Surrogacy is becoming less and less controversial, your family had no issue accepting me or our marriage." 

Kei looks at his husband, he has a point about his family, they were the only people who had an opinion that truly mattered, he looks down at his hands. "Tadashi, I don't know if I can. I'm not a very loving person." 

"Kei Tsukishima! Don't give me that bullshit!" Tadashi is now sitting straight up, eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

"You are one of the most loving people I know. The way you care for your niece and your brother and me. Oh, Kei the way you love me. It's stunning, it's heart-stopping, it's colorful and electric. And it's warm. It's warm and fuzzy and comforting. You have such a big heart, with so much more room, room for a family." 

Kei looks at how passionately Tadashi is defending him from himself. He feels sparking love fill his heart. Looking into those eyes, at the freckles that litter his face, all there is love. Pure, made out of light, cleansing love. 

"Tadashi-" 

"If you want to wait a few more years, sure, we can do that." 

"Tadashi, I was going to say yes. Let's start a family. I want a family." 

Tadashi smiles and kisses him. 

They find a surrogate and use Tadashi's sperm, Kei wants their child to have freckles and Tadashi's precious eyes. 

Their child is born on the first day of spring, March 20th. 

The private practice doctor hands Kei their swaddled child. "Hoshi." 

Tadashi looks and up nods. "His name is Hoshi." 

Kei looks at his boy, his son and something explodes. Tears begin trailing down his cheeks at a rapid speed but he remains silent. Looking at the scrunched up face of his son, he melts. Blush swarms his cheeks and he starts bouncing up and down, setting Hoshi's head into his chest. 

Kei lets himself cry, it's ugly and it's wet and insane but it's perfect. His son, swaddled in a duck patterned blanket, being held to his chest. His heart swells every second the child is quiet against him. 

Everything about him is perfect, his tufts of brown hair and chubby fingers. He loves and he doesn't know him. But he somehow knows everything about him. 

Kei can't help but feel so overwhelmed that he'll get to watch this little guy grow up, but for now, all that matters is Tadashi and Hoshi. 

Kei loves him so much, with words he can't produce, thoughts he can't manage. His brain is overloaded with thoughts that only come out in the form of tears. Tadashi leans into Kei and the blonde settles Hoshi so he's cradled, facing back at them. 

"You make cute babies," Kei says laughing through his tears. 

Tadashi kisses Hoshi's forehead and strokes his cheek gently. 

They take him home two days later and stand over his cradle, watching their boy. Their boy. 

There they are, in Hoshi's star themed room, he's in his star jammies sleeping peacefully. 

Kei takes Tadashi into a deep kiss before lacing their fingers together and hesitantly leaving Hoshi's nursery. 

They sit on their couch, silent and crying softly. They have a family, an honest to god family. 

☴ ☵ ☶ ☷

Kei whoops louder than everyone in the gym when he spikes the winning point. His team hugs into him as the gym goes crazy. But the only people he hears are his husband screaming and his child's intelligible baby babble. 

They wrap up the formalities with the other team and their team. They return to the locker room and Kei collapses onto the bench. He sighs and gulps electrolyte drink down furiously. 

"That's one cute kid." One of Kei's teammates, Akane, says, sitting down next to him. 

"You say that every time Tadashi brings him to one of our games." Kei laughs, wiping off his sweat with a towel. 

"Because your kid is cute." The team hums in agreement. 

"I can't argue, my kid is very cute. We just took him to the beach, the most adorable kid there." 

"Did you take any photos?!" Their libero Ryo asks excitedly. 

Kei nods and quickly unlocks his phone, clicking onto the gallery to see dozens of photos of Hoshi in the most adorable dinosaur bathing suit. 

He proudly shows his phone to the team, they scroll through photos, awhing at every photo. 

The group’s favorite is a photo of Kei kneeling, Hoshi looking up at his father, smiling as Kei shows him a seashell. 

He looks at the photo before sliding his phone into his bag. 

"Well, if Coach doesn't need me, I’ll be going.” he stands up, Kei smiles at his team before waving and leaving the locker room. 

He walks back out to the court to see Tadashi kneeling on the wooden floor as Hoshi takes toddles towards him. He stumbles into his father’s arms and giggles as Tadashi kisses his cheek and hugs him close and tight. 

Kei smiles and takes this scene in, his handsome, loving husband and his adorable, bundle of pure joy of a son. He feels at peace, finally so happy, like he’s on top of the world. Kei grins at the floor before looking back up and at his son. 

"Hoshi!” he calls out, making his boy’s attention to be snapped up towards his dad. 

"Da-da!” Hoshi yells, throwing his arms out excitedly, he worms his way out of Tadashi’s arms and runs towards Kei.

Kei kneels down and scoops the boy into his arms, he kisses his head and then his cheek. 

"So Hoshi, was Daddy good out there?”

Hoshi nods like he knows what his Dad just asked him. 

Tadashi laughs and caresses Kei’s cheek. "You were fantastic. I’m proud of you.” he kisses him softly and quickly. 

Kei smiles, he's gone soft. He knows, and he's fine with that. "Thank you." he says, kissing Tadashi's head. 

"I was thinking we can get ice cream to celebrate Daddy’s win,” Tadashi suggests, smiling at the two loves of his life. 

"How’s that sound Hoshi? Ice cream?” Kei asks his child softly. 

"Ice cream!” he exclaims back.

"I think that’s a yes.” Tadashi laughs, setting his hand on Hoshi’s back. 

Hoshi clings to Kei as they walk to their car. 

This is what true happiness is. This is what love is.


End file.
